


Du Fehlst Mir

by caochpotata



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: And i cry every time i read it over, I cried writing this, Mentioned Car Accident, Mentioned Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, i wrote this for myself mainly..., just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochpotata/pseuds/caochpotata
Summary: ever since that day, it was raining in yeosang's life.a short and sad jongsang AU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Du Fehlst Mir

it was raining.

yeosang was sitting in his car, parked in some parking lot that he didn’t even knew he was allowed to be in.

and it was raining.

today, as well as the day before.

and the one before that.

and the one before that one.

as well as any other day in yeosang’s life.

it was raining.

four-hundred-and-eighty-three days later, and it was still raining like that day they had decided to steal away the sun.

his sun.

his reason to smile.

to feel.

to care.

it was raining.

in yeosang’s mind, the sound of rain echoed and drowned out all his other thoughts.

but the one of a smile.

a smile so precious, it had lit up his life. 

every day. every night. every waking hour that he had on this earth.

the smile of the sun.

his sun.

but they had robbed him of that.

they had taken him away, drowned out his warmth, killed his light.

it was raining.

because his sun wasn’t there to shoo away the clouds.

he wasn’t there to light up the sky and make it a day worth living for.

he was gone.

and it was raining.

yeosang took a shaky breath and blindly reached for the phone he knew was lying on the other front seat.

he unlocked it, but still got a short glance at his lockscreen.

there he was, still shining, still smiling.

_ still alive _ his mind told him.

yeosang dropped his phone as if he had burned himself with it.

he let out a frustrated scream before heavy sobbing took over his entire body.

to his feet, his phone layed.

now with a text message staring right back into yeosang’s tired eyes.

“du fehlst mir” -  _ you’re missing from me _

it had been their phrase.

their words of comfort when they had to work long shifts.

when they were traveling separately across the country.

after long nights of frustration and loneliness, they would tell another

_ “du fehlst mir” _

they were the last words yeosang had received from his sun in the middle of the night.

before the world had decided, his time had to come to an end.

before it took away his blinding smile.

before a car had lost it’s grip on a curvy street in the middle of a rainy night, and had crashed down a cliff into the woods.

before the next morning, a call popped up on yeosang’s phone, covering the unread message.

a call yeosang had picked up without thinking.

it had shattered his world.

and started the rain.

the constant rain in yeosang’s life.

  
  


a few drops landed on the phone to yeosang’s feet.

  
  
  


_ it was raining. _

“du fehlst mir”

_ and jongho was missing from yeosang’s life. _

  
  


_ now and forever _

  
  
  
  



End file.
